shippudenpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sasuke Uchiha
=Sasuke Uchiha= Sasuke Uchiha ist ein Ninja aus Konohagakure und einer der beiden letzten lebenden Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans, thumbweswegen er auch über das Kekkei Genkai Sharingan verfügt. Die Ausrottung seines Clans durch seinen eigenen Bruder lässt sein Auftreten sehr düster erscheinen Er zeigt wenige Emotionen und ist sehr verschlossen, was auf seine Vergangenheit zurückzuführen ist. Vergangenheit thumb|leftItachi trägt Sasuke.Sasuke ist der Sohn von Fugaku und Mikoto Uchiha, zwei Mitgliedern des Uchiha-Clans, eines der stärksten Clans von ganz Konohagakure. Sasuke wünscht sich in dieser Zeit mehr als alles Andere, dass sein Vater ihn einmal lobt. Fugaku aber, konzentriert sich größtenteils auf Itachi, insbesondere dann, als er Mitglied der Anbu-Einheit wird. Dies geht sogar soweit, dass Fugaku Sasukes Eintritt an die Ninja-Akademie ignoriert und stattdessen, sich auf Itachis Seite schlägt und ihm bei einer Mission behilflich sein würde. Nur durch Itachis Hilfe wird Fugaku aber davon überzeugt, dass Sasuke ihn mehr braucht. So gelingt Sasuke ein guter Eintritt in die Ninja-Akademie, während auch viele einiges von ihm erwarten, im Vergleich zu seinem Bruder Itachi, einer der besten Ninja des Uchiha-Clans. Sasuke will des Öfteren, dass Itachi mit ihm trainiert. Dies tut sein Bruder auch, als Sasuke eines Tages aber einen Trick mit ausprobieren will, verstaucht er sich den Fuß. Daraufhin folgt, dass Itachi ihn zurück ins Dorf tragen muss. Auf diesem Weg erklärt sein großer Bruder Sasuke, den Sinn und die Bedeutung des Uchiha-Clans und den Zusammenhang mit der Konoha-Polizei. Vor Ehrgeiz strotzend will Sasuke von seinem Vater, dass dieser ihn in die Kunst des Elements Katon einweist und ihm Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu beibringt. Bei Sasukes erstem Versuch gelingt ihm aber nur eine kleine Feuerkugel, was seinen Vater den Glauben an Sasukes frühzeitigem Potenzial verlieren lässt.Sasuke jedoch übt weiter und schafft es eines Tages, seinen Vater mit einer riesigen Feuerkugel zu beeindrucken, woraufhin dieser ein Lob für Sasuke ausspricht.thumb Tages erscheinen einige Ninja die Itachi sprechen wollen. Es sind Inabi, Tekka und Yashiro Uchiha. Sie haben Itachi im Verdacht, ein Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans umgebracht zu haben. Itachi lässt sich eine derartige Unterstellung nicht gefallen und schlägt alle drei zu Boden. Er redet über die geringfügige Bedeutung des Clans und dass die Mitglieder viel zu sehr der Arroganz verfallen sind. Als Fugaku diese Diskussion unterbricht, entschuldigt sich Itachi. Sasuke hat alles mitangesehen und sieht, wie Itachis Sharingan sich in diesem Moment verändert. Einen Tag darauf trainiert Sasuke bis hin spät in die Nacht. Sasuke übt das Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.Als er aber wieder in dem kleinen Quartier seines Clans ankommt, stößt er auf vielerlei Clanmitglieder, die in einer Blutlache tot auf dem Boden liegen. Er hört seinen Vater schreien er soll nicht näher kommen, ignoriert dies aber und tritt in ein Zimmer herein. Es offenbart sich, dass sein Bruder Itachi seine Eltern, sowie seinen ganzen Clan ausgerottet hat. Er setzt sein Mangekyou Sharingan ein und lässt Sasuke das ganze Massaker durchleben. Als Itachi dann aber flüchtet, wird Sasuke wütend und folgt ihm. Während dieser Aktion erweckt er sein Sharingan und schafft es, Itachi mit einem Kunai das Stirnband von der Stirn zu schießen. Dies macht Itachi aber wenig aus. Er sagt, dass Sasuke viel zu schwach sei und er ihn hassen solle. Somit soll er auch erst wieder versuchen Itachi zu bekämpfen, wenn er das Mangekyō Sharingan erlangt habe. Mit diesen Worten verschwindet Itachi und lässt Sasuke zurück. Durch dieses Trauma wird Sasukes Lebensziel die Ermordung Itachis. Handlung Der Abschluss der Akademie und Team 7 Durch den Abschluss der Ninja-Akademie als Klassenbester, wird er dem Team 7 unter Kakshi Hatake zugeteilt. thumbVon seinen beiden Teamkameraden, Sakura Haruno und Naruto Uzumaki, hat er zu dieser Zeit nicht viel gehalten und regelt so manche Dinge immer auf eigene Faust. Die drei müssen es schaffen, ihrem künftigen Sensei zwei Glöckchen abzunehmen, bevor eine gewisse Zeitspanne abgelaufen ist. Dies misslingt ihnen aber, wodurch Kakashi ihnen klar macht, dass sie im Team zusammenarbeiten müssen.Sasuke gibt als Beweis dessen, Naruto etwas zu essen, als dieser an einen Baumstamm gebunden wird und nichts zu essen bekommen hat. Kakashi ertappt die drei, ist aber begeistert über ihren Teamgeist und nimmt sie offiziell ins Team 7 auf. Die Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung Da Kakashi sein Team zur Teilnahme an der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung vorgeschlagen hat, nehmen Sasuke, Naruto und Sakura daran teil. Den ersten Teil der Prüfung meistert Sasuke mit seinem Sharingan. Nach dieser Prüfung geht es in die zweite Runde: Der Shi no Mori. Im Wald angekommen, kriegen Sakura, Sasuke und Naruto es mit Shiore zu tun. Durch dessen mächtiges Genjutsu, dem Gedanken zu sterben und Itachi nie töten zu können, bekommt Sasuke Angst vor Shiore und will ihm sogar seine Schriftrolle übergeben. Da Naruto dies aber verhindert und Sasuke klar macht, dass er sich wie ein Angsthase benimmt, erwacht der Ehrgeiz in Sasuke wieder, woraufhin er sich einen Schlagabtausch mit Shiore liefert und den Kampf gewinnt. Shiore offenbart aber ihre wahre Gestalt – es ist Orochimaru. Er meint, dass Sasuke äusserst stark ist und gibt ihm das Juin. Sasuke bricht vor Schmerz zusammen und liegt daraufhin erst einige Tage im Koma. Er erwacht wieder, als Dosu, Zaku und Kin Sakura die Schriftrolle abnehmen wollen. Sasukes Juin aktiviert sich, woraufhin er Zaku beide Arme bricht und die Oto-Nin in die Flucht schlägt. Der Kampf gegen Gaara Nach einem gewonnenen Kampf gegen Yoroi Akado in der dritten Runde der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung, wird Sasukes Juin von Kakashi versiegelt, welcher sich seither auch um Sasuke kümmert und ihn trainiert. Als die Hauptrunde der Prüfung schließlich beginnt, entsteht die Problematik, dass Sasuke nicht auftaucht. Nach etlichen Verschiebungen von Sasukes Kampf, taucht er nun doch auf, weswegen der Kampf mit Gaara beginnen kann. Sasuke zeigt nun seine neu errungene Kraft, welche aus einem Taijutsu, ähnlich dem von Rock Lee, besteht. So kommt auch sein Chidori zum Einsatz. Als er Gaara damit verletzt, verwandelt dieser sich zum Teil in Shukaku. Kurz darauf beginnt die Aktion "Konoha-Kuzushi". Durch Gaaras verletzung, ist es ihm vorerst nicht möglich zu kämpfen, weswegen Kankurō und Temari mit ihrem Bruder fliehen. Sasuke macht es sich zur Aufgabe, Gaara zu besiegen und verfolgt die drei. Auf diesem Weg kämpft er gegen Temari und ist beinahe daran, Kankurō auch zu bekämpfen, wird aber von Shino abgelöst. Als er nun gegen Gaara antritt, verwandelt dieser sich in Shukaku, der viel zu stark für Sasuke ist und ihn beinahe tötet. Naruto rettet Sasuke aber und stellt sich Gaara in den Weg. Der Weg zu Orochimaru Angesichts Narutos neuer Kraft, beschließt Sasuke zu Orochimaru zu gehen, da der Kraftunterschied zwischen thumbihm und Naruto Sasuke verzweifeln lässt. Tatsächlich versucht das Oto-Quartett, Sasuke zu Orochimaru zu bringen. Sasuke willigt ein und geht mit ihnen mit. Auf dem Weg lässt er sich von ihnen einige Pillen geben, die die Kraft seines Juin vergrößern sollen. Im Gegenzug dafür, wird er aber erst eine Weile bewusstlos in einem Fass verharren. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba und Neji bekommen darauf den Auftrag, Sasuke zurückzuholen. Es entstehen einige Kämpfe, zwischen je einem der Konoha-Nin und des Oto-Quartetts. Schlussendlich taucht Kimimaro auf, welcher Sasuke zu Orochimaru bringen will. Da Naruto aber noch nicht kämpfen musste, tritt er gegen Kimimaro an. In diesem Kampf explodiert das Fass und Sasuke erscheint. Anstatt sich wieder auf Narutos Seite zu schlagen, rennt er aber weg. Durch seine Ablösung von Lee, kann Naruto sich auf die Verfolgung von Sasuke machen. Er stellt sich ihm am Tal des Endes, an dem Naruto Sasuke auch gleich angreift. Vorerst scheint Naruto die Oberhand zu haben, Sasuke wendet das Blatt aber schnell. Nach einem spektakulären Kampf im Tal des Endes wendet Naruto Rasengan und Sasuke Chidori an. Die beiden Jutsu prallen aufeinander, Sasuke bleibt jedoch standhafter und siegt. Doch bricht er zuerst zusammen, macht sich dann aber auf den Weg zu Orochimaru. Kampf gegen AkatsukiNach drei Jahren absorbiert Sasuke Orochimarus Körper und begibt sich auf die Suche nach Itachi. Um gegen allfällige Gegner auf seiner Suche bestehen zu können, plant Sasuke einige Ninja zu einem Team zu formen. Zuerst holt er Suigetsu Hozuki, danach Karin, welche allerdings nur aus dem Grund mit Sasuke mitgeht, da sie sich in ihn verliebt hat. Letzten Endes holen sie noch Jugo aus dem Gefängnis Orochimarus und die Jagd auf Itachi beginnt. Sasuke gegen Deidara.Team Hebi teilt sich auf, so suchen alle vier Mitglieder in je einer anderen Himmelsrichtung nach Itachi. Sasuke begegnet auf seiner Suche Deidara und Tobi, die sich auch gleich einem Kampf mit ihm stellen. Dieser fällt äusserst knapp aus, da Deidara als letztes Mittel sich selbst explodieren lässt. Sasuke überlebt allerdings, indem er sich im Maul Mandas versteckt, wodurch er geschützt wird.Nach einer weiteren langen Suche begegnet Sasuke in einer Höhle Itachi. Dies ist aber nur ein Doppelgänger, welcher Sasuke den Weg zu Itachi weist.Auf dem Weg zu Itachi werden die vier von Kisame aufgehalten. Dieser lässt auf Bitten Itachis Sasuke passieren. Sasuke gegen Itachi .In einem Berg begegnet Sasuke Itachi, woraufhin ein Kampf entbrennt. In diesem Kampf erläutert Itachi die Geschichte von Madara und die Geheimnisse des Mangekyo Sharingans. Sasuke schlägt sich gut, doch selbst sein Kirin kann Itachi nicht besiegen.Itachi wendet Susanoo an und läuft auf Sasuke zu. Er tippt ihm auf die Stirn und sagt, dass es wohl kein nächstes Mal geben kann. Daraufhin stirbt Itachi, führt dabei aber insgeheim das Tensha Fuin Amaterasu aus, womit er ein Amaterasu auf Sasuke übertragt, das sich automatisch aktiviert, sobald Sasuke in das Sharingan Tobis blickt. Sasuke bricht daraufhin ebenfalls vor Erschöpfung zusammen, hat den Kampf aber gewonnen.Nicht allzulange Zeit danach wird er von Tobi in seine Obhut genommen. Tobi erzählt ihm dann die wahre Geschichte des Uchiha-Clans. Jagd auf HachibiDer Kampf gegen Killer B.Als Tobi Sasuke in sein Versteck holt, wo er ihm schließlich die wahre Geschichte des Uchiha-Clans und Itachis erzählt, verbündet Sasuke Team Hebi mit Akatsuki. Er plant von nun an die Eliminierung Konohagakures und insbesondere, wie er seinem Team berichtet, die Ermordung der Goikenban.Das in Team Taka umbenannte Team Hebi kriegt von Tobi den Auftrag, Hachibi zu fangen. Als Sasuke, Jūgo, Suigetsu und Karin in Kumogakure ankommen, treffen sie auf den Jinchūrikthumbi des Hachibi, ein Kumo-Nin namens KIller B.Nach einem langen Kampf, in welchem Suigetsu und Karin verletzt werden, gelingt es Team Taka Killer B gefangen zu nehmen und ihn zu Tobi zu bringen. Eine Finte von Killer Bs Seite, er hat sich in einem angetrennten Tentakel des Hachibi versteckt und einen verwandelten Tentakel seinen Platz einnehmen lassen. Nun kommt Sasuke aber erneut zum Zug und plant, Konohagakure anzugreifen. Dieser Plan wird jedoch von Tobi und Zetsu durchkreuzt, da sie ihm mitteilen, dass Pain Konoha bereits zerstört hat, Danzō der neue Hokage und ein Treffen der fünf Kage einberufen ist. Darauf beschließt Sasuke kurzerhand zu dem Treffen zu gehen und den Hokage zu töten.Das Treffen der Kage.Nachdem es Team Taka und Zetsu gelungen ist in das Gebäude einzudringen, in dem das Treffen stattfindet, beobachten sie die Kage eine Weile und warten auf das Ende des Treffens, da sie Danzō auf dem Rückweg töten wollen. Zetsu verrät sie jedoch, weswegen letztenendes der Raigake auf Sasuke trifft. Der Kampf raubt ihm viele Kräfte. Sasuke erschafft eine Version des Susanno und flieht, um sein eigentliches Ziel, Danzō zu erreichen, jedoch kann dieser fliehen und stattdessen wird Sasuke von der Mizukage und Chojuro konfrontiert. Bereits angeschlagen und erschöpft, wird Sasuke von ihr beinahe besiegt, durch Zetsus Sporen gerettet, aber letzendlich vom Tsuchigake geschlagen und scheinbar getötet, doch auf einmal taucht Tobi mit Sasuke auf der Schulter auf und absobiert ihn und Karin. Tobi materialisiert beide wieder, als er Danzō gegenübersteht, sodass Sasuke gegen diesen kämpfen kann. Nachdem der Hokage tot ist, erscheint erst Sakura und dann Kakashi gefolgt von Naruto, gegen die er dann auch kämpft. Da er nun aber durch den häufigen Gebrauch des Mangekyō Sharingans fast blind ist, zieht er sich mit Tobi zurück und lässt sich von ihm Itachis Augen implantieren, sodass er das Ewige Mangekyō Sharingan erhält. Vierter Ninjaweltkrieg Am Anfang des Krieges befindet sich Sasuke in Tobis Versteck in Sangaku no Hakaba und erholt sich von der Transplantation. Wenig später jedoch verbrennt er den Shiro Zetsu mit Amaterasu und meint, es wäre an der Zeit seine neuen Augen im Freien zu testen. Nachdem er diese dann an einem großen Skelett demonstiert, macht sich der junge Uchiha auf zum Schlachtfeld. Unterwegs trifft er auf einige Shiro Zetsu. Er tötet sie und erfährt zudem von dem Krieg und der ihnen angewiesenen Aufgabe. Daraufhin macht sich Sasuke auf den Weg zu Narutos Aufenhaltsort. Jedoch trifft er auf Itachi, welcher durch das Kotoamatsukami seinen Weg nicht unterbrechen kann, und verwickelt diesen in ein Gespräch. Schließlich landen beide bei Kabuto und kämpfen gegen diesen. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es Kabuto in die Enge zu treiben, woraufhin Itachi Izanami anwendet und Kabuto in einem Genjutsu gefangen hält, dadurch ist Kabuto bewegungsunfähig und mit seinem Sharingan bringt er ihn dazu Edo Tensei aufzulösen. Nun beginnt auch Itachi sich aufzulösen. Wütend fragt Sasuke warum Itachi all dies tue, dieser sieht ein, dass er seinen Bruder die Wahrheit nicht länger vorenthalten kann und lässt Sasuke durch sein Sharingan, seine Gedanken und Handlungen aus der Vergangenheit miterleben. Danach löst Itachi sich vollends auf mit dem Versprechen an Sasuke, dass dieser ihm nicht mehr zu vergeben brauche und er seinen kleinen Bruder, egal was dieser tut, für immer lieben werde. Danach brechen Jugo und Suigetsu durch die Höhlendecke und übergeben Sasuke eine Schriftrolle, aus dieser erfährt Sasuke von den Allwissenden, er beschließt diese zu treffen und beschwört Orochimaru durch Kaija Hoin aus dem Juin von Anko wieder. Orochimaru beschließt zwar mit dem jungen Uchiha zu kooperieren, doch stellt er unverhohlen Ansprüche auf Sasukes Körper. Gemeinsam gehen Jūgo, Orochimaru, Suigetsu und Sasuke nach Konoha. In einem Tempel des Uzumaki-Clan unfern Konohas nehmen sie eine Maske mit, danach kehren sie nach Konoha zurück, wo Sasuke sich kurzzeitig von der Gruppe entfernt und auf ein Dach steigt um sein ehemaliges Heimatdorf noch einmal zu überblicken. Sie begeben sich ins Naka no Jinja, dort beginnt Orochimaru das Ritual indem er sich die Maske des Shinigami aufsetzt und den Totengott beschwört, daraufhin setzt er Shiki Fujin:Kai ein, woraufhin vier Seelen aus dem aufgeschnittenen Bauch des Shinigami entweichen. Danach lässt Jūgo Senchakra in Sasuke fließen, woraufhin sechs Zetsu rauskriechen, welche Tobi dort platziert hat, diese werden sofort festgehalten und als Gefäß für Edo Tensei benutzt. Die vier Allwissenden stellen sich als die vier ehemaligen Hokage heraus. Sasuke stellt sich den Hokage vor und fragt zuerst Sandaime, warum er Itachi in jener Nacht den Befehl gegeben hat. Hiruzen bestätigt dies. Danach fragt er den Nidaime, was dieser über den Uchiha-Clan wisse. Dieser antwortet, dass Liebe für die Uchiha noch wichtiger sei, als für die Senju und wenn sie den Verlust davon erfahren, sie das Sharingan entwickeln und er diese Kraft für das Dorf nutzen wollte. Hashirama fährt seinen Bruder an, dass er nicht so vor einem unschuldigem Uchiha Jungen sprechen soll, doch Sasuke aktiviert sein Mangekyo Sharingan und meint, er sei kein unschuldiger Junge mehr. Wofür wird Sasuke sich entscheiden...?Danach fragt er den Shodai Hokage, was ein Shinobi und ein Dorf sei. Hashirama beschließt nun Sasuke die gesamte Geschichte der Senju und der Uchiha zu erzählen und beginnt mit seinem Kampf gegen Madara imShumatsu no Tani . Nachdem Hashiramas Geschichte geendet hat, thumberzählt Sasuke von Madaras Tsuki no Me Keikaku, womit er alle Menschen in das Genjutsu Mugen Tsukuyomi sperren will, womit alles Existierende seine Bedeutung verlieren würde. Der Uchiha denkt nochmal über Itachis Erbe nach und dessen bereitwillige und stolze Aufopferung für Konohas Wohl und welch ironischer Zufall es sei, dass es ausgerechnet ein Uchihas sei, welcher Hashiramas Ansichten am meisten teilte. Auf Orochimarus Frage wofür sich Sasuke nun letztendlich entscheide, antwortet Sasuke, nachdem er nochmal an Itachis Handeln denkt, damit, dass er nicht zulassen werde, dass sie zum Schlachtfeld aufbrechen werden, da er das Leben seines Bruders und Konoha nicht so einfach opfern werde. Daraufhin verlassen sie Naka no Jinja und bereiten ihren Aufbruch vor. Karin, welche aus dem Gefängnis geflohen ist und Sasukes Chakra spüren konnte, schließt sich der Gruppe an, nachdem Sasuke sich bei ihr entschuldigt. So macht sich die Gruppe, bestehend aus Sasuke, Jūgo, Suigetsu, Karin, Orochimaru und den beschworenen ehemaligen Hokage bereit zum Schlachtfeld zu ziehen. Freundschaft und Beziehung Sasuke und Naruto Sasuke will Naruto töten.Da beide Waisen sind, könnte man meinen sie sollten sich verstehen und einander mitfühlen. Dem ist aber nicht so, zumal Naruto des Öfteren neidisch auf Sasuke, was ihre Beziehung sehr beeinflusst. Des Weiteren pflegt Sasuke eine drastische Abneigung gegenüber Naruto. Dennoch engt sich die Beziehung der Beiden im Laufe der Zeit, sodass Sasuke einst auch beginnt Naruto zu respektieren. Dies geschieht wohl während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung und entwickelt sich über die Zeit immer weiter.Als Sasuke aber erkennt, dass Naruto seiner eigenen Kraft immer näher kommt, scheint diese Beziehung zu brechen, weswegen es thumb|leftschlussendlich sogar zum Kampf kommt.Als Sasuke aber bemerkt, dass er Naruto anscheinend nicht mehr gewachsen ist, geht er auf das Angebot des Oto-Quartetts ein und lässt sich nach Otogakure bringen.Doch selbst als Naruto zum letzten Mittel um Sasuke zurückzuholen greift, schafft er es nicht ihn zu besiegen, wodurch Sasuke schließlich doch in Orochimarus Hände gelangt. Nach zweieinhalb Jahren Training begegnet Naruto erneut Sasuke.Sasuke hat seine Kraft jedoch enorm vergrößert, sodass er sich in Narutos Unterbewusstsein einschleicht und dem Kyubi Auge in Auge gegenüber stehen kann. Naruto schafft es aber nicht ihn zurück zu holen. Als Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans, ist es Sasukes Schicksal, die Nachfahren des Senju-Clans zu bekämpfen, um Rache für seinen Clan auszuüben. Allerdings existieren keine lebenden Mitglieder des Senju-Clans mehr, so ist es an Naruto gebunden, den von Hass geprägten Sasuke mit seinem reinen, liebenden Herz zu bekämpfen. Beide sind durch den Rikoudu Sennin miteinander verbunden und müssen den Kampf zwischen Uchiha und Senju austragen. Sasuke und Sakura Sasuke und Sakura ist seit je her in Sasuke verliebt, was man aber nicht vom Gegenteil behaupten kann. Sasuke thumbkümmert sich nicht groß um Sakuras Gefühle, sondern mehr um seine eigenen. Doch gibt es einige Szenen, welche ihre enge Verbindung zeigt. Ein Beispiel dafür wäre der Wald des Schreckens, da Sakura Sasuke daran gehindert hat, voll und ganz von der Kraft des Juins zu profitieren. Auch versucht Sakura Sasuke davon abzuhalten, zu Orochimaru zu gehen, was ihr schlussendlich aber nicht gelingt. Scheinbar war es nach all der Zeit Sakura doch gelungen Sasukes Menschlichkeit herauszulocken, da er auch noch später davon abneigt Menschen zu töten. Dies ändert sich jedoch, als er Sakura dazu zwingt, Karin zu töten.Auch ist Sasuke bereit sie ohne zu zögern umzubringen. Sasuke und Orochimaru Als Orochimaru Sasukes Kraft und Potenzial erkennt, versucht er ihn unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen. Um Sasuke besessen von seiner Macht zu machen, gibt Orochimaru ihm das Juin, nach ihrem Kampf im Wald des Schreckens.Er meint, dass Sasuke nach seiner Macht trachten wird. Dies trifft auch zu, da Sasuke später beschließt, sich von Orochimaru trainieren zu lassen. Als Orochimaru nach drei Jahren aber Sasukes Körper absorbieren will, bekämpft Sasuke Orochimaru und absorbiert ihn.Somit wird Orochimaru ein Teil Sasukes, nicht aber andersrum. Im Kampf gegen Itachi geht Sasuke bis zum Ende seiner Kräfte, weswegen Orochimaru sich wieder befreit, in der Gestalt Yamato no Orochis stellt er sich Itachi gegenüber. Itachi aber versiegelt Orochimaru mit Susanno, wodurch sowohl Sasukes Juin, als auch der Einfluss Orochimarus verschwindet. Nach dem Sieg von Sasuke und Itachi gegen Kabuto, beschwört dieser Orochimaru durch Ankos Juin wieder. Sasuke begleitet Orochimaru daraufhin nach Konoha, wo dieser die Allwissenden beschwört, welche Sasukes Fragen beantworten sollen. Sasuke und Itachi Sasuke und ItachiDer Grund für die schlechte Beziehung der beiden Brüder liegt in ihrer Beiden Vergangenheit. thumb|leftSasuke war es immer, der mit seinem Bruder spielen oder trainieren wollte, jedoch hatte dieser andere Dinge zu bewältigen, weshalb er Sasuke immer auf die Stirn getippt und "Ein anderes Mal." gesagt hat. Nach dem Tod des restlichen Clans durch die Hand von Itachi stachelte Itachi Sasuke gegen sich selbst auf, damit er mehr Wut in sich trägt, um das stärkste Sharingan zu erhalten. Sasuke ist durch diese Begegnung äußerst geprägt worden und hat deshalb Tag und Nacht trainiert, um seinen Bruder zu besiegen. Trotz all seiner Mühen gelingt es ihm nicht. Nach zweieinhalb Jahren schafft Sasuke es aber, Itachi in einem langen und hartem Kampf zu töten. Doch erfährt er die bittere Wahrheit über Itachi, da dieser Sasuke von Anfang an nur beschützen gewollt und dafür sogar sein Leben gelassen hat.Itachi selbst legt den Schutz über Sasuke, indem er ihm auf die Stirn tippt und ihn ein letztes Mal um Verzeihung bittet. Als Itachi als Edo-Tensei-Opfer von Sasuke entdeckt wird, verfolgt Sasuke ihn, da er Fragen an ihn hat. Sein Bruder ist durch das Kotoamatsukami jedoch beschränkt und gibt kein schlüssigen Antworten.Als beide bei Kabuto landen, verbünden sie sich, um Edo Tensei stoppen zu können. Ausrüstung nach dem Zeitsprung Durch sein Training bei Orochimaru erhält Sasuke nach einiger Zeit das Schwert Kusanagi. Es ist ein Schwert thumbbesonderer Machart und ist für seine besondere Schärfe bekannt. Sasuke kann dieses Schwert durch sein Chidori mit dem Raiton-Element aufladen. Damit bekommt es die Fähigkeit, alles, außer ein ebenfalls aufgeladenes Schwert, durchschneiden zu können. Fähigkeiten Sasuke ist, wie die meisten Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans, ein Spezialist im Umgang mit Katon-Jutsu. So meistert er bereits im frühen Alter das Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu . Nach der zweiten Runde der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung nimmt Kakashi Sasuke mit und bringt ihm das Chidori, also auch das Raiton-Element bei. Über die Jahre entwickelt Sasuke einige neue Arten und Variationen des Chidori, z.B Chidori Nagashi oder Chidori Senbon. Der stärkste elementare Angriff, den er beherrscht, ist das Kirin, welches eine Verbindung aus Katon und Raiton ist. thumb|leftEine weitere besondere Kraft ist das Himmels-Juin, welches er einst von Orochimaru erhalten hat. Bei seinem Training bei Orochimaru lernt er neben einigen Jutsu, welche mit Schlangen zu tun haben, auch noch eine bessere Anwendung und Kontrolle über das Juin. Und kann seither mühelos in die zweite Stufe wechseln. Bei seinem Kampf gegen Itachi verbraucht Sasuke zu viel Chakra, weswegen er die Kraft des Juin nicht mehr unterdrücken kann. So erscheint Orochimaru in der Gestalt einer achtköpfigen Schlange, auch bekannt als Yamata no Jutsu. Itachi besiegt ihn jedoch mit Susanoo und versiegelt ihn in Totsugi no Tsukara, woraufhin das Juin aus Sasukes Körper verschwindet. Als Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans besitzt Sasuke auch das Sharingan, welches er benutzt, um die Bewegungen seines Gegners zu lesen und zu kopieren, um dessen direkte Angriffe zu kontern. Auch für die Benutzung seines Chidori wird das Sharingan benötigt. Im späteren Verlauf lernte Sasuke es auch, Genjutsu mit seinem Sharingan thumbzu benutzen und diesen auch zu wiederstehen. Als er Itachi besiegt, wendet dieser als letztes Jutsu Tensha Fuin:Amaterasu an. Als er danach, das erste Mal in Tobis Sharingan blickt, entwickelt sich Sasukes linkes Auge zu Itachis Mangekyō Sharingan.Nun ist Sasuke in der Lage, ebenso wie sein Bruder, Tsukoyomi und Ameterasu zu benutzen. Letzteres beherrscht er sogar besser als sein Bruder, so kann er inzwischen die Flammen des Amaterasu mit Enton komplett kontrollieren. Besonders mächtig ist Sasukes später erwachendes Susanno, welches er Teil für Teil herbeibeschwören kann. Dieses Susanoo verfügt zwar nicht über die Kraft von Itachis Totsuka und Yatas Spiegel, ist aber in der Lage, einige gegnerische Angriffe abzuwehren und den Gegner mit seinem Bogen zu beschießen. Jedoch kostet der Gebrauch der Mangekyō-Techniken Sasuke einen hohen Preis. Neben dem hohen Chakraverbrauch und seiner durch Susanoo entzogenen Lebenskraft wird auch seine Augensicht schwächer, so dass er gezwungen ist, sich Itachis Augen implantieren zu lassen. Seitdem verfügt Sasuke über das Ewige Mangekyō Sharingan, dessen Fähigkeiten er auch gleich in Madaras Versteck trainiert. Auch kann er sein normales Mangekyo Sharingan nutzen